


Shane collection

by queer botticelli (botticelli_venus)



Series: Valentine can't flirt/ smut collection [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come play, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Top Shane, good ol fashion sofa sex, they are in love!!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botticelli_venus/pseuds/queer%20botticelli
Summary: He had been worried about leaving today. He knew Shane was a grown man, fully capable, but there was something still so fragile and new between them. A budding little flower in the earth, in danger from a sudden storm. It would be the first-time he had had the other in his house whilst he hadn’t been there, and it felt so grown up and serious.
Relationships: Shane/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: Valentine can't flirt/ smut collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159667
Kudos: 21





	Shane collection

**Author's Note:**

> im reediting the layout of my smut collection! so this might pop up again, i havent changed it I just didnt like the chapter layout I started :) Please feel free to leave requests and comments are always nice

Shane was awake, he could tell by the flickering lights coming from the farmhouse, the gentle noise of a football playing slightly too loud from within. Valentine sighed gently, glad to see that Shane had at least managed to close up the animal houses, the crops wet and sparkling with water under the lazy moon light.

A good day then, he noticed it with some small amount of relief, he had been worried about leaving today. He knew Shane was a grown man, fully capable, but there was something still so fragile and new between them. A budding little flower in the earth, in danger from a sudden storm. It would be the first-time he had had the other in his house whilst he hadn’t been there, and it felt so grown up and serious.

"Hello?" Valentine called, toeing off his shoes and rolling his shoulders with a heavy sigh, pushing his hands through his hair. He ached, physically, and emotionally too. He could feel the phantom pain in his ribs, he wasnt made for city life. The trip had been important, he needed supplies he couldnt get here, and he had promised his mother he would finally visit. He had managed to put it off for the year and a bit he had been here, but he realized the longer the left it, the worse it would be. Rip it off like a plaster, that was the sensible thing to do.

"Hey." Shanes ruffled hair emerged first from the sofa, peering over the back with a smile. He looked well, Valentine noticed with a small amount of relief, bright eyes, not hazy with drink. That had been an issue in their dating, the only issue really. Shane drinking so much he had to be pulled back to his room, Valentine having to stutter excuses to Marine as he laid him in his bed. It had been Gus that finally pulled him aside and admitted that Shane paid more to have some shots of vodka in his beer, behind Valentines back. That had been their first argument. "Your Ma alright?"

Valentine groaned in response, slipping his coat off his shoulders and letting it drop to the floor. He had figured he could make a small effort to look nice to see her, tamed his wild curls into a slick style she liked, but she still complained.

"She said I looked like something I grow out the farm. Like a weed." Valentine gave in way of an answer, half noticing that fact Shane had muted the TV, sat up properly now. One of his muscular forearms was curled round the back of the sofa, and he was staring at Valentine with a small frown.

"What?" Valentine snapped, tone sharp. It lingered in the air between them, and he sighed, pressing the palm of his hands into the sockets of his eyes. " _Yoba_ , sorry."

Shane just hummed in response, tapping at the back of the seat until Valentine looked back up, and he gestured, arms wide.

"Com'on, I'd offer you a drink." The rest of the statement went unsaid, and Valentine was thankful. No alcohol in the house, that was their rule. After a moment of being still, feeling the slight cold from the floorboard leech into his socks, Valentine unbuttoned his tight trousers, hopping to pull them off, sighing with relief. In the bid of health, him and Shane had been cooking together. He was putting on weight, but he found he didnt mind. Not the way Shane was looking at him, eyes dark in the dimly lit room.

"Hug will do." Valentine reassured, kicking his trousers towards the corner somewhere, smiling as his cat came mewling, petting her soft grey fur. She danced and looped round his feet as he walked over, pushing himself over the back of the sofa. He landed on Shanes outstretched legs with a small huff, the other male letting out a rumbling laugh, gathering him up and pulling him close. Large, work worn hands guided his head down on the his chest, and Valentine let him, inhaling deeply, letting the warm smell of his boyfriend soothe him.

"I missed you." It was oddly vulnerable, to hear that from Shane, and Valentine smiled softly, looking up and shifting a hand to drag a fingernail down the stubble the other had. Shane indulged him a moment, before tilting his head away, cheeks red.

"I missed you too." Valentine breathed back, and Shane relaxed at that, he hadn’t noticed he had been so tensed this whole time. He felt Shanes large hands move from his head, down his back and smoothing up his ribs, worming under his jumper and button down. Valentine let him, eyes half closed, feeling how Shane just held him. Peaceful. 

"You wanna talk about it?" Shane asked then, voice low, he could feel it vibrating against his head, and Valentine just shrugged, suddenly and uncomfortably upset. It felt hot, prickly, sparkling down his spine and settling in his stomach.

"No." His voice was thick, and Shane paused at that, hand moving to tug playfully at his curls, heavy with product, until he looked up at the other.

"Are you going to cry?" Shane asked, voice close to panic, and Valentine huffed out a laugh, edgy and raspy in his chest, shaking his head.

"No, no. No crying. I'm sorry, it’s been a weird day." Valentine confessed, Shane nodding, hands settling on his lower back, he could feel the other press his thumbs into the dimples that sat on the base of his spine. It made him shiver, a different kind of feeling this time, and he could practically feel the other grinning.

"I missed you." There was something more private, heavier in tone, and Valentine felt his skin flush, pushing himself up so he could gaze down on the other, his hand balancing on the armrest beside Shane's head. He looked handsome like this, calm and relaxed. The flickering bright lights from the game on tv caught the dip of his jaw, his slightly crocked nose. Valentine felt something dangerously close to love build, and he realized they had never had that converstation.

"You have a one-track mind." Valentine scolded instead, and Shane looked unashamed. Slowly his hands moved from his back to his ass, fingers pressing into the crease of fat where it met his thighs. He encouraged Valentine to sit, resting on his lap. Shane was hard, he could feel the press of it through the others grey sweatpants, and he was a victim to his responding rush of lust.

"I do when it comes to you." Shane admitted lightly, stroking his thumb against soft fabric of his jumper before he tugged, getting Valentine to worm out of it, tossing it towards where he left his trousers. Next was his button down shirt, Shane catching his bottom lip between his teeth as he carefully plucked each one open.

The cabin was quiet, he could their hens outside, his cat purring, the rasp of material shifting on skin as Shane finally came to the last button. His hands smoothed down his exposed chest, eyes locking in on the dark little bruise he had left that morning. Shane pressed it with the pad of his thumb, eyes darkening as Valentine let out a breathless little sigh.

"Do you want-"

"Yes." Valentine rushed, grabbing for the hand on his chest, pressing two of Shanes fingers into his mouth and sucking, feeling the others thighs tense as Shane watched, lips parted and breath heavy in the air between them. It was calming, familiar, and Valentine could feel the stress leaking out of him. There was a flurry of movement, Shane tilting his hips so he could use his free hand to push down the waistband of his sweatpants, thankfully bare underneath, his cock emerging red and flushed. Valentine groaned a little, a Pavlov effect of seeing it, one hand firm on Shanes wrist to keep his fingers in place, his other hand curling around the offered flesh, burning hot against his palm. He could feel it twitch, Shane groaning lowly in response. 

"Fuck, look at you." Shane breathed, pulling his fingers from his mouth, and Valentine could feel them dip under the band of his underwear, slick and warm against his crack, a firm pressure against his rim.

"Shane-"

"I know, lemme just-" Shane curled his fingers, using it as an anchor to shift Valentines hips up so he could pull his sweatpants more firmly down, and Valentine knelt up so he could pull at his own underwear, shuffling it off a leg at a time, thankfully bare and settled back on top of Shane in a matter of moments. They both sat, quiet for a heartbeat, Shane gazing up with him with an open kind of fondness, leaning up to meet him for a kiss. He tasted like pizza, salty, but Valentine didnt mind, curling his arm around the other’s shoulders, breaking away to moan as a spit slick finger finally pressed in.

They had fucked this morning, lazy and unrushed. The kind of sex that could almost be called 'love making', Shane curled against his back. His large hand holding at his thigh, encouraging it out the way as he rocked into him. It felt like hours before he came, and Valentine had been nothing but a moaning, boneless mess by the time the sun rose. They had used a condom, Valentine hated cleaning before work, but he still felt open. Loose as Shane continued to press in, his breathing heavy as they kissed, frantic. Valentine bit down on the others lip as the second finger was added, shuddering as he felt the hard press against his prostate, his stomach lighting up in pleasure.

"Is this just a distraction? From your Ma today?" Shane breathed against his lips, and Valentine frowned, twisting a little to get some room to catch his breath.

"Shane your fingers are in me, please dont talk about my Mother-" He protested, moaning as Shane just continued, twisting and pushing, looking at him with those dark thoughtful eyes.

"It’s not good to use pleasure as a distraction from an issue." He continued, and Valentines groan was annoyance this time, his hand moving from Shanes shoulders to his chest, tugging at the collar of his soft tee.

" _Yoba_ , dont quote your therapist at me either, seriously Shane?" Valentine complained, and Shane gave a half shrug, unfairly unaffected by the persistent fingers plunging into his ass, Valentine shuddering and gasping the longer he stared, silent. If he wasn't smoothing his hand down the slick cockhead of the others hard length, he'd be convinced Shane wasn't aware or affected by what was happening. 

"Just making sure. Dont want you to think of this as a distraction." _Oh_. Valentine shifted, hand moved to grab the back of the Shanes head, rough against the dark hair, pulling him close and licking into his mouths. He tilted forward into the kiss, pressing deep into his mouth as Shane relaxed under his grip.

"You arent just a distraction to me." Valentine promised, after he finally pulled away, breathing his promise into the warm air between them. Shane smiled at that, lurching forward and pressing Valentines back onto the sofa, staring down at him, giving another twist of his finger that left Valentine crying out.

"Good." Shane decided simply, encouraging Valentines thighs to his shoulders. Valentine almost felt self conscious, the way Shane was staring at him.

"Shane-" He suddenly moved, diving down to press a wide stroke of his tongue against his hole, Valentine letting out a sharp curse, hands flailing before they settled above his head, nails digging into the edge of the sofa.

"Shane! _Shane,_ I need a shower!" 

He could feel the other grin, his stubble burning against his skin as he continued to press deeper, tongue worming and dipping out his loosened hole. Shane pulled away to press open mouth kisses to the swell of his arse, the tight string of muscle where his thigh met his groin. Valentine could feel his own wet precum gather and smear across his stomach, and he gave into the pleasure. His head tilted back, panting out moans and cries.

"Please, please, _awh fuck_. Shane!" Valentine pleaded, his heart pounding as his boyfriend finally pulled back, lips shiny in the dim light of the room, staring at him with eyes that looked entirely black.

"Let me get a condom-" The cushions shifted as Shane pulled back, and Valentine whined, panicked, his legs tightening around the others shoulder.

"Its fine-"

"We’ll stain the sofa."

" _Fuck_ the sofa!" Valentine hissed, Shane laughing as he smoothed his hands down his jumping thighs, pressing his fingers into the dip of his hips.

"Okay, okay." He breathed, gentle. He did pull back a little still, but Valentine watched as his legs where gently moved off the other’s shoulders, the way Shane adjusted his sweatpants down a little more. He spat into his hand, smoothing it over his cock, and Valentine felt his breath catch in anticipation.

He held his arms open, and Shane smiled, leaning forward so they could press their lips together again, feeling how the other moved to press his foot to the floor, his other leg beside his thigh. He could feel Shanes slippery cock head press against his thighs, down the curve of his ass, finally pressing blunt at his entrance.

"Please-"

 _Shane_ pressed in, slowly at first, sinking into Valentines tight heat, the other moaning, his hands scratching at the others back, trying to get him closer, into him deeper.

"Fuck." Shane breathed, pressing his head into his shoulder, hand trembling where it landed on his thigh, the coiled press of his pubes flush against him. They breathed for a moment, together, shuddering and delicate.

"Shane-"

"I know, I know." Shane pressed a wet kiss to his collarbone, looking up at Valentine with such softness it made his breath catch. Finally, finally, he moved. Pulling out with barely contained energy, rocking forward with a heavy sigh.

" _Shane-"_

Valentine cut himself of, crying out softly as Shane snapped his hips forward, starting a fast pace, sandwiching Valentines cock between their stomachs as he lent forward, biting at his neck with impatient teeth. Valentine felt himself get lost in the motion, strung tight somewhere between pain and pleasure as Shane continued to rock and grind into him, suck at his collar and shoulder. His stomach felt tight, his skin hot, and Valentine whimpered in warning, his hips arching to meet with the others thrusts, the wet slide of their bodies loud in the quiet of the room.

"Fuck, come on-" Shane had pulled back, kneeling up and continuing to pound deep, his hand snaking around Valentine's hard cock, hissing as he helplessly tightened in response.

"Shane please, _please_ I’m so close, please-" Valentine felt drunk, dizzy. Woolly headed, so focused on their pleasure he couldn't think of anything else. The edge of Shanes thumbnail pressed into his weeping slit, and his orgasm almost surprised him, his body curling up into the pleasure, cum hot against his stomach.

Shane just pressed deeper, unwilling to pull out from his heat, grinding hard against Valentines ass, his hand moving to grip at his thighs, tight and unrelenting as he started to tremble a little under the pressure.

"Val-"

"Cum in me." Valentine breathed, loose limbed and painfully happy. "Shane please-" Shane hissed in response, his head dropping down, shoulders tight as he pulsed into him, the sticky feeling of cum equally dirty and satisfying.

Neither of them moved, not for a long moment, Valentine panting and Sebastian still clutching onto his thighs, muscles sore under the grip. He hadn’t realized his eyes had fluttered shut until he felt the other move, his thighs gently placed down, the wet noise of the other pulling out. He could feel a small trickle of cum follow, and whimpered softly as Shane just pressed his fingers against his entrance, encouraging it back in.

"Now we a shower." Shane muttered, and Valentine gave a little noncommittal noise, hearing the other laugh and press a kiss to his bent knee.

"Need a minute to recover." Valentine protested weakly, and he could feel the smug smile Shane was sporting and peeling one eye open he could see it too.

"No rush." Shane assured, tucking himself back into his sweatpants, pulling at Valentine until he was draped across his thighs. His button up had stayed on until now, and Valentine shivered as Shane smoothed it down his arms, feeling him bundle it and wipe it across his stomach.

"Shane! That’s my smart shirt." Valentine whined, and Shane scoffed, tossing it on the floor, arms curling around him, pricky chin against his shoulder.

"It will wash.”

Valentine grimaced at that, and Shane laughed, pressing a kiss to his downturned lips. Valentine sighed into it, relieved by the calm pace, Shanes fingers curling through his hair. With every stroke he could feel his curls loosen, wild and tight, free from the product.

“I like that you look like you grew out the Earth.” Shane admitted gently, so softly Valentine wondered if he was meant to hear it at all. “Explains how you are so unreal.”


End file.
